


【嫂子文学】精液圣杯

by lxxx



Category: JJ Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxxx/pseuds/lxxx
Summary: 嫂子文学——————————————————————哥是假哥 嫂子也是假嫂子 吃饺子也是还是假饺子(猛男落泪





	【嫂子文学】精液圣杯

"我"→虚构角色  
1.  
我再一次见到他的时候，竟然是在电视上。  
说来好笑，原来那个翻墙翘课绝对少不了的现在人模狗样的出现在屏幕上，而我却在酒肉朋友间和嘈杂的地摊里。

2.  
当年他表白被拒的时候，我虚情假意地安慰他:"哥，天涯何处无芳草？"  
他不知所谓地撇撇嘴，混不吝地，不知是在意还是不在意。  
出乎意料的是这句无心之言仿佛落地生根的种子——他身边这个将扣子系到最高，身上毫无装饰得不像个idol的男孩胶着在他身上的眼神就是最好的佐证。

这小子，竟然能泡到这样鲜嫩的美人。

 

不过这小子当爱豆这两年，那不知所谓暧昧不明的本性倒是毫无改变。

这美色他果然还是无福消受，我不禁幸灾乐祸起来。

3.  
之后这事儿就浮光掠影地从我脑中飞过，直到我竟然在飞机上再次撞见他们。

彼时男孩靠在他肩上轻轻合着双眼，侧着颈项绷着露出略青的血管，衬得皮肤轻薄粉嫩。  
而他手上捧一本飞机杂志，其实根本没有在看，目光在男孩的侧脸逡巡。

完了。

当时我感觉头上被狠狠砸了一下，脑袋里溢满了酸汁。一开始我以为那是行李架，不过五秒后我就意识到，那是嫉妒。

不过我脸上可什么都看不出来——

"██哥，"我撑着他放低的桌板，压低了身体和声音:"好久不见了！"语气中久别重逢的惊喜也恰到好处。

男孩被我的声音吵醒，惺忪着琥珀糖浆般的眼睛看向我，拘谨又礼貌地一笑。

"这位是？"我问。

他和男孩对视一眼:"我男朋友…"，他声音含含糊糊地，向我比了一个"嘘"的动作。

没想到完全不防我，我把眼睛眯起来造出一个好兄弟间揶揄又祝福的笑容:"那就是嫂子啦…"

我从桌上撑起与他们道别。

嫂子。这两个字在我嘴里反复咀嚼。嫂子。

4.  
那之后我的关注列表了多了14个"站子"。天知道我对娱乐业多不关心，导致现在我对"嫂子"的行程仍无法了若指掌，但又有什么所谓呢，相册里也不过是我不堪入目幻想的源头罢了。

天也知道我多努力(菩萨知道我心里有多难过？？）——努力地取得和███的联系，以好兄弟重逢的喜悦为开头实现我的宏伟大计。

虽然我再没有见过"嫂子"。

但只是暂时。

黑暗中屏幕照亮我的脸，我要拿你的琥珀糖浆和蜜桃制成罐头，而我就是你的酵母。

5.  
这一天终于到来了。没有人会拒绝一个老朋友偶尔一晚的借宿不是吗？我敲开门，看到嫂子盘坐在地上，穿着我从没见过的白色背心，透出肉色。我呼吸一窒，忘记了门边的███，先向他笑道:"嫂子。"

晚上九点，"██哥"和"嫂子"为了我破例吃了夜宵，我坚持要睡在客厅里。

"我可没那么麻烦！哥肯收留我一夜就够了！"

但我是想离嫂子近些。

在行动前，我缩在窄小的沙发上看手机，脑海同时中精密计算了两次时机。

我承认连日里我太过兴奋缺乏睡眠，致使这会儿我反而我在沙发上小寐了一下…

半梦半醒中我好像听见客房里的嫂子轻轻地出来又进入了主卧室，门和地板间的细缝透了点光出来，然后光线开始晃动，影影绰绰地，伴随着光影似有似无地传出点声音和细碎的猫叫，我想他们正在做爱。  
之后我听到主卧室门又再开启——我猜是面皮薄的嫂子不好意思让我发现他明早竟然换了卧室。

 

6.  
我醒了。凌晨三点。

还不算晚，我按灭屏幕，将手轻轻地压上客房的门把手。

 

走马灯在我脑海中上演，和███坐在高中操场上的风声、那个嘈杂的地摊里电视的光线和飞机上的行李架轮番占据我的五感。  
我一时之间忘记了自己在哪里，只记得里面的人是谁，心脏像鼓一样敲着，浑身的血液直冲脑门——然后门开了。

黑暗中只能模模糊糊的看到嫂子被月光镶了一层金边，虽然这个人几个小时前还在和别的男人交欢，身上还带着别人的气味、咬痕、甚至是黏糊糊的精液，但是这没关系，都没关系。因为我的宏伟大计就要实现了，我要占有，我要破坏。

我轻轻地跨在嫂子身上，膝盖紧夹着他的双腿，然后我用一只手死死捂住他的嘴:"嫂子。"我声音含含糊糊地，向他比了一个"嘘"的动作。

嫂子开始挣扎，但是我拽住了他的生殖器，于是他开始投鼠忌器了。我捏得很紧，嫂子绝对感受不到快乐，但是我却快升上天去了。

当我终于嵌进他体内时，我多年紧绷的神经突然舒缓了，他温暖的小穴像是最好的按摩仪。

我长叹一声，开始在嫂子身上磨蹭。在我插入之后，他竟然慢慢地勃起了，嫂子被男人调教过的认知让我嫉妒得疯狂，嫂子生理性的眼泪顺着眼眶流进鬓角，就像圣杯里荡漾出的酒液。我将他们一一吮去。

我认为我比███更早爱上他，可是为什么那个男人比我更早享受他的亲吻，他的泪水，更早使他颤抖的阴茎不断吐出前液，让他本不该容纳生殖器的腔穴绷平褶皱。

我吻他，那琥珀蜜桃罐头里的酵母早已经不是我了。

嫂子浸湿了汗水的发尾卷曲地缠在额头上，他突然开始底底的啜泣，之后温热粘稠的液体立马射在了我手上。

 

他被干射了！

 

"婊子！"我脱口而出，大开大合地操着他，双手紧紧地扼住了他那皮肤轻薄粉嫩的脖颈。嫂子大张着嘴，口水从嘴角留下来，手指用力捏着床单，关节发红。他现在是那么脆弱无助，但我却感觉这是嫂子与我最后的私奔。

 

我放开嫂子的脖子，圣杯里的琼浆已经干涸了，但是载体仍然拼命呼吸着，呼吸着浮上死亡之海。

我向圣杯中灌满我的精液。

嫂子破破碎碎地散落在床上，嘴唇破了皮，锁骨上有两个牙印，吻痕一路蔓延到大腿根——分不清谁是谁的。

 

 

我撑着他耳边的枕头，压低了身体和声音:"嫂子，你不会告诉██哥的吧。"

 

7.  
第二天一早，我从沙发上醒来，脸上露出恶心的笑容，但下一秒我又是那个值得信任的正人君子了。  
我准备找个机会和嫂子再在███和他的床上做一次爱。但是客房的门大敞着，主卧室的门也大敞着，连猫的气息也一并消失得干净。我惊坐而起，再次确认我切切实实是这屋里唯一的生物，连床上也没有睡过的痕迹。

我从沙发与地板的夹缝里掏出手机。

KKT上有六条新信息:  
XX啊  
我们今晚要赶十二点的航班  
浴室里有新的洗漱工具  
猫咪我们带去托管了，不用担心  
你要走的话，门带上就会自动锁了  
下回再一起聚吧^ ^  
昨天 23:15

通知栏还挂着几条"昨天23:40:你关注的▓发推特了:20xx0xxx 机场出发预览"


End file.
